


We Shine Together

by chromyrose



Series: SASO 2017 [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Appreciation, Chest Groping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain, smol and tol, umbrella sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 16:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: Asahi notices his reckless boyfriend about to walk home alone in a storm, and offers to share the cover of his umbrella.





	We Shine Together

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was quite simply "umbrella sharing." The title comes from Rihanna's _Umbrella_ because where else would it come from?

For as long as Asahi has known him, Nishinoya has been dangerously reckless. Tanaka is reckless too, for the most part, but he seems to still have the instinct for self preservation that Asahi has come to realize Nishinoya must be completely missing. 

For instance, though their entire team is serious about volleyball, Nishinoya is the only one who would intentionally and decisively put himself in harm’s way for a play. Nishinoya is also the only one who got himself suspended from the team for fighting, even though the team has no other libero. He bites into his ice cream, he picks fights with guys literally twice his size, he once smuggled a puppy into school by hiding it in his bag—

And now he’s about to walk out into a torrential downpour in nothing more than ratty sneakers, gym shorts, and a white shirt.

“Nishinoya!” Asahi shouts, because the last thing he wants is for his boyfriend to die of pneumonia, and it outweighs his own distaste for raising his voice. It works, too, because Nishinoya stops by the school’s front entrance and waves with his whole arm when he sees him. 

“Asahi!” Nishinoya chirps brightly. “Do you see this rain? It’s insane!” 

“You’re insane,” he counters, putting his hand on Nishinoya’s shoulder as if to hold him in place. “Where is your umbrella? Or at least your team jacket?” 

“I left the jacket at home, it was way too humid for that kind of thing this morning,” Nishinoya answers, wrinkling his nose. “And I don’t have an umbrella, either. My brother took my old one, and I never got around to getting a new one.” He doesn’t seem remorseful about it at all, and even grins as he adds, “Are you worried about me, Asahi?”

“Yes,” he answers immediately. “Of course.” 

Nishinoya’s lips pout thoughtfully, but that melts away into a true smile. He pulls Asahi down by his shirt to briefly kiss him. “I love it when you get protective, you’re so cute. Does this mean you’re gonna walk me home?” 

He gestures at Asahi’s umbrella, which he came over clutching tightly, and Asahi nods. “If that’s okay?” 

“Boo, bring confident Asahi back!” Nishinoya complains. “You can’t ask someone if you can do them a favor, cuz then what’ll you do if I say no?”

Asahi’s left a little speechless, but Nishinoya just elbows him in the gut. “I’m not gonna say no, though.”

“Oh, good,” he sighs. Hitching his bag up on his shoulder, Asahi steps into the doorway, swings the umbrella out, and opens it up. “It’s not very big, but it should fit us both.”

“We’ll get to snuggle.” Nishinoya seems pretty pleased about this, and steps outside to join Asahi, a hand immediately going around his boyfriend’s waist and rest on his opposite hip. Asahi feels a great warmth along the left side of his body, where he and Nishinoya could not be more tightly pressed, and though the heat spreads to his face he could not be more relieved, given the biting cold around them. 

Shyly, he wraps his arm around Nishinoya in turn, and feels the goosebumps on his forearm.

“Oh,” he comments. “You’re still only in a t-shirt.” 

“It’s not that cold. And the umbrella’s keeping us nice and dry.”

Asahi wants to argue that it’s only keeping them dry for the most part, since the wind is whisking raindrops around and onto them despite the relief of the overhead barrier. But he doesn’t tend to win arguments with Nishinoya when his boyfriend has already decided something, so instead Asahi reaches into the schoolbag and on his shoulder, and pulls out the gakuran he never wears.

Nishinoya laughs. “Oh, so you do have one of these!” 

“Yeah, well…” Asahi trails off, feeling his face grow warm as he confesses, “it doesn’t button up. It’s too tight.”

“Oooooooh—It’s because you’ve got massive pecs, isn’t it?” He smirks, and reaches up to grope Asahi’s chest. “Yup. That’ll do it!” 

“Noya!” Asahi protests lamely, unable to swat the hand away because his own hands are full. He drops his gakuran jacket on Noya’s head with a small huff. Noya laughs again, and puts his arms through the sleeves; the jacket absolutely dwarfs him. Asahi thinks he looks really good in his clothes, but he’s way too embarrassed to say so, and settles for putting his arm around his boyfriend again. 

Nishinoya is uncharacteristically quiet as they walk to his house together, but his presence by Asahi’s side is sure and steadfast, and he can’t really worry when he’s trying to keep the umbrella above them both and against the wind so it won’t flip inside out. So it catches him off guard when Nishinoya does speak. 

“I’m kind of scared I’ll wake up any minute now.” 

“Huh?” 

Nishinoya’s head gently bumps against Asahi’s arm. “We never have time to do stuff like this. And it’s the kind of stuff I’ve always dreamt of doing with you. It’s so _nice_.”

“Ah…” Asahi blushes. “But your socks and shoes are waterlogged, and it’s still pouring, and not very… romantic.” 

“Are you kidding? You have your arm tight around me, and you’re so warm, and you smell like Asahi. Like, manly body spray and kind of sweaty in a good way. This is the best.” 

“Oh.”

“Don’t you like this, Asahi?” 

He didn’t need to think about it—Nishinoya was so close, and even though they were walking through a storm Asahi felt such calm because of him. More than calm, even, something bigger and harder to name. 

“I love it,” he confesses, and Nishinoya laughs and hugs him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is short and sweet, but if you enjoyed it, do let me know! You can find me elsewhere online on [twitter](https://twitter.com/haikyuutiie).


End file.
